Gone with the Windshear
by Toothlove
Summary: Heather tells us the story of how she met Widshear. This is a safe story that anyone can read, so you can let the kids see this one. Note: I own nothing.


Gone with the Windshear

**Note: this will be my first story without Toothless which, given my name and profile pic, will be tough. However, I do plan on giving a good story.**

* * *

My name is Heather and this is the story of how I met my dragon, Windshear.

It all started a few years after my friends from Berk helped me save my adopted parents.

Right, some backstory. My mother died when I was a baby and I was separated from my father at a young age and was adopted by my now parents. Only have vague memories of him. I don't even remember what his face let alone his name. The only thing I had to remember him by was a special horn that he gave me when I was born. I never knew if it was supposed to mean something, but every time I look at it, it gives me hope that he is still out there and maybe he's even looking for me.

Anyway, backstory over. I remember how it started so vividly. It was my 16th birthday so the village I was living with was throwing me a traditional Coming of Age ceremony, part of which involves sailing to a special island where I would undergo some special trials to become a full woman.

We were just heading to the island when suddenly we were attacked by the Berzerker tribe, led by the most insane and psychologically unstable man I had ever met, Dagur. I had heard about what his tribe had and can do, but I never truly believed it until now.

Unfortunately, we had no way to defend ourselves so he boarded us and forced everyone on the ship to come to the deck where he would decide which of us he would kill and which he would just set afloat.

He kept pointing to different directions with each person, so I had no idea who was going to suffer which fate. Then he got to me. At the time, I was still just a shy girl that had no fighting skills whatsoever. Dagur looked at me and I guess he didn't see me as much of a threat, so he had his men throw me onto one of the ships lifeboats and cut the ropes, dropping the boat and sending me adrift.

Once I got some distance from the ship, I heard the sounds of people dying. I looked around and could not see any other life boats, so I assumed that I was the only one he did not kill that day. Once it was done, I saw him sail in the direction of my island, the one I lived on since I was separated from my parents.

I drifted along the open ocean for what felt like hours until eventually I stumbled upon an island. It was small, but looked inhabitable, so I knew that that was my best bet. I didn't have an oar or any kind of paddle so I used my arms to row myself to the island. Not the most efficient method, but I had no other option.

By the time I got to the island it was already starting to get dark, so I knew that I needed to act quickly. Fortunately, my adopted father taught me a little about survival, so I used what he taught me to build a temporary shelter and a small fire. I was actually quite proud of myself. I realized that I was hungry, I hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning, but I was afraid that if I left now, it would be too dark to return to the campsite, so I just decided to go hungry for the night, and try my luck tomorrow.

* * *

I didn't sleep much that night. On top of hunger, I was thinking about what had happened that day. My adopted family, the rest of the village, my island, all gone. Thanks to that Dagur, man if I ever saw him again. I don't know what I would do to him, but I'm sure it would give me some satisfaction. The main problem was, he had a whole armada, and I just had myself. If only there was some way I could even the odds just a little.

I was woken by what sounded like a cry. Like something was in trouble and needed help. It was already light out, so I decided to follow the sound to see what it was. I listened closely and followed the cry as best as I could until eventually, I found her.

A baby dragon. One I had never seen before. Its whole body was covered in some sort of sharp looking armor and I saw several spines on the end of its tail. I had heard of these dragons, apparently they are called Razorwhips but I had never seen one until now.

It was standing in front of a cave, looking to the sky, calling for help. The poor thing must have lost its parents, and haven't found them yet. I then looked into its eyes and saw something. I saw fear, loneliness, the same feeling that I got for years. An old friend once told me, 'you know a dragon is meant for you when you can look into its eyes and see yourself' and that's exactly what I saw in this Razorwhip.

I wanted to help it, I just didn't know how. It looked hungry so I went to a nearby river, grabbed the sharpest stick I could find, and used it to spear a fish. I actually got it on my first try.

I then head back to the Razorwhip. It sees me, and immediately goes into a defensive pose. I was scared at first, but didn't panic. I just took a deep breath and slowly walked up to it, holding the fish out in my hand.

I said to the dragon, "Here you go, little dragon. I am not here to hurt you. I just want to help you." The Razorwhip looked at me with a skeptical expression, but didn't attack. I slowly inched my way towards the dragon and got close enough so it could smell the fish I was holding. It opened its mouth and took the fish from my hand. I had to move my hand away quickly to make sure it doesn't bite my hand off.

The Razorwhip eats the fish and seems satisfied. I then try holding out my palm towards it, but it didn't seem to trust me just yet, so I decided to just let it go for now. I then realize that I too am starving, so I grab the stick I used earlier and tried to spear another fish or two. Unfortunately, that first one was just beginner's luck, as every fish I tried to spear was just too quick.

I almost gave up, but then I heard something sharp go into the water. I turn and see the same Razorwhip had successfully speared a fish with its tail and offered it to me. I took the fish and thanked it. I wanted to ask it to come with me but wasn't sure if it trusted me that much yet, so I just went back to my camp.

Once I got back, I relit the fire and put the fish on it to try to cook it. I hear a stick break, look over and see the dragon had followed me back to my camp. I guess it was lonely, so it wanted to be with me. I allowed it to stay and it actually lied down right in front of my. I figured I might try it again, so I looked away and held out my palm and waited. Soon, I felt the cold metal of the Razorwhip's face on my hand. I looked back and saw that it was letting me touch it.

"Well, you sure are friendly. Guess I should give you a name. Uh…" I had never named a dragon before. Suddenly, it leaped into the air and flew around a little. As she did, I saw her sharp armor slice through the air like a pair of scissors through paper. And then it hit me. "Windshear. That's it." She landed in front of me and I told her, "I am going to call you Windshear. Is that ok?" She seemed to like the name. "Ok, Windshear it is."

* * *

(Time skip)

A few months have passed since I first met Windshear and we've become inseparable. She's helped me fish and hunt and I've given her a place to sleep. However, I still couldn't keep my mind off of that Dagur. During those months, I figured I had two options, sit around and wait for something bad to happen to him, or take care of him myself. I knew I could do it I just needed to figure out how.

Then I looked to Windshear and saw how much she's grown since I first met her. She's pretty much reached the stage of being an adult dragon. Then I realized something, I could have Windshear fly me around and become my guardian of sorts.

I walk up to Winshear and go to her back. I say to her, "This might seem strange, but I am going to ask you to let me ride on your back." It was as if Windshear could fully understand me as she lowered her wing and allowed me to climb on. I take a deep breath and say to her, "Ok, I don't have that much experience with riding dragons, so let's just take it slow. Ok?"

Windshear gave me a nod, extended her wings and we took off. I had to hold on pretty tightly for fear that I would fall. Once she gets to a comfortable altitude, she signals to me that I can let go of her neck. I was hesitant but I knew I could trust her, so I let go and let the wind move against my face.

I looked down at the island and saw it at an angle that I never thought possible. I moved my arms with the wind and let Windshear do all the work. I gave her a hug on the neck before we set back down at my campsite. I say to her, "That was amazing, but let's try to get a saddle on you or something. That metal of yours is pretty hard on my inner thighs. Come on, there's a market nearby we could visit."

Windshear seemed hesitant as well, and I knew why. I guess that, before me, she hadn't really trusted humans at all, and she still wasn't sure about them. I reassured her that we will be fine, I will be fine, the humans we are about to see can be trusted. That seemed to settle her so I climbed on her back and we flew off to the market.

Once I got there I realized that I had no money or any way to pay for anything. But then I remembered that Razorwhip spines can actually sell for a high price, so I had Windshear shoot a few spines at a rock and I collected them. I told Windshear to stay put in case something does happen.

I get to the market and manage to sell Windshear's spines for more than I had expected. I managed to find a leather shop that had the perfect saddle. It was originally meant for horses, but I'm sure I could adjust it for a dragon. I then noticed a metal bar being sold by a blacksmith, it looked like a handle bar for a plow. I bought that as well and managed to hook the bar onto the saddle.

I head back to Windshear and try the saddle on. It seemed to fit well so we decided to give it a test run. I sat on the saddle, which was immediately more comfortable, and grabbed the bars and signaled Windshear to take off.

It seemed to work perfectly. I was comfortable, It didn't slide or seem to choke Windshear, the handle bars allowed me to steer her better, yeah I'd say it was a success.

Now there was something else I knew I needed to take out Dagur, I needed a weapon. I remembered his strange axe and wanted to find some way to make a better version of that. Then I had an idea. Fortunately, forgery was a bit of a secret hobby of mine when I lived with my adopted family.

I melted down some of Windshear's spines and turned them into two super sharp blades that I attached to the ends of an axe that could be folded into a double edged axe that I could fold back when I'm not using it.

* * *

The following months were spent looking for Dagur. I managed to befriend a well-known trader, Trader Johann, and he agreed to help me figure out his whereabouts.

Any ship I came across, whether it was a Berzerker or not, I would strike and look through the loot, and take it back to its original home.

Unfortunately, word that a dragon rider is sinking ships spreads, as one day I am on an island that has lots of sea slugs, which is Windshear's favorite food.

Windshear hears something coming and I look to see what it was.

I couldn't believe it. It was my friends from Berk and their dragons. I guess they came to investigate why I had been sinking ships, so I had to get them to go away.

I had Windshear take care of the twins, Snotlout and Fishlegs while I kept Astrid busy with an old chicken trick of mine.

Finally, there was Hiccup. I knew that with his Night Fury, he would be tough to outrun, but I tried my best. He chased me through a rock valley, and I did everything I could to try to ditch him. I even had Windshear knock over a tree but of course that Night Fury acted quickly.

Hiccup's Night Fury managed to take Windshear and I down. Once on the ground, I reach for my axe, but Hiccup stops me by saying, "I wouldn't do that."

I realized that there was no use in trying to hide anymore so I just decided to reveal the truth. I say to him, "And I wouldn't do that either." Before removing my hood and mask, revealing my face.

He looks to me with a surprised look. "Heather?"

* * *

Well, that's the story of how I lost my family but gained my dragon. Although, things did seem to go up from there. I found out that Dagur is my brother and even managed to make him change to a kinder Viking. I also found out who my father was, but also found out that he died on the dragon final resting place, Vanahiem. I also finally found out that I am not alone in the world, I have amazing friends, a great brother, and an amazing dragon, and I wouldn't trade any of that for all the gold in the world.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this and supporting my work. Don't forget to check out my forum, the Tooth Society, as well as the other fantastic stories that I have written.**

**Take care, and I'll see you soon.**


End file.
